When the Snow Falls
by laptop246
Summary: The story of Lily Luna, Albus Severus, James Sirius, Rose, Hugo, and Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin, and Scorpius Malfoy as they struggle to escape the legends of their parents and make their own. And also, the tale of a Curse.
1. To Begin

Hello, everyone!

I wrote When the Snow Falls 2 years ago, when I was truely a different person. I have thought back upon it several times since, with a sort of regret and disappointment in myself. I have decided to rejoin it, and rewrite it. For those of you who have already read When the Snow Falls, it will be changed. I imagine that the initial plotline will not change too dramatically, but, as an impulsive writer, I cannot promise you too much.

This story is, foremost, about the children of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine. But, of course, children of various other charecters will emerge, including the charecters themselves. But it is also about the child of Draco Malfoy, Scorpius. It is about how the children carry the legends of their parents upon their shoulders, but manage to continue on and make legends of themselves.

And, of course, it is about a curse.

The curse that it focuses upon, by all laws of magic and not, should not exist. This much has been said by every person I consult, as does Lily and the others in the book. The curse was cast upon Harry and Ginny's youngest child, Lily Luna Potter, when she was about five years old, by my guess. This curse messed with her body. She could no longer trust her senses. Every moment she lived was spent in either agony or grim anticipation. Harry and Ginny, desperate, took her to the finest healers there were, but to no avail. They could not help her. It was the Dark Arts, they said, A new kind of Dark Art. One they had never heard of. One, they said, that only He Who Must Not Be Named could have inflicted, or one of his close followers.

Harry was horrified. How could someone have touched his precious daughter? And how had her brothers escaped unscathed? Harry was positive that Voldemort had never gotten near his daughter, as he had killed the wizard himself, and that Voldemort never had the foresight nor the doubt needed to fuel the idea, to cast a spell to hurt Harry's decendants. It made no sense - how could such harm come to him, when it was supposed to be over?

Ginny was equally horrified and confused. She, however, had an idea about how it might have happened. Bellatrix Lestrange, she cursed, had cornered her in the Battle of Hogwarts. They had been on the verge of dueling when Ginny had felt something shift in her, like she had been moved a few inches to the side. She had blinked, hesitated, and it had taken only that moment for Bellatrix to leap at her. If not for Hermoine, Luna, and her mother, she would have died then, and still nearly had in the duel anyway. She had thought Bellatrix and all her curses gone when her mother had struck the foul woman down, but now she suspected that Bellatrix had cursed Ginny - Ginny and her first female child - or all of them? It was too much to think of.

And so Lily grew with the curse. She suffered, and her family did as well. Lily became weak, unable to fend for herself, and unwilling, for it may have set off another attack. But then she entered Hogwarts, and that was when her life changed forever, and she slowly became the determined young woman that fate had intended to come all along.

And so this is the story of Lily Luna Potter, and of James Sirius and Albus Severus. And of Rose, Hugo, and Victorie Weasley, Teddy Lupin, and Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. 1 At King's Cross

I believe our story begins where Rowling left off - Autumn, at King's Cross, when Harry was 36. Forgive that the scene is, in more than part, the same as Rowling's version, but she _does_ own the entire concept of Harry Potter, doesn't she?

That year, Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly. The first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and the little family marveled at its near perfection. The two adults were pushing trollys laden with luggage. The owls inside their cages hooted indignantly at being inside on such a glorious day. The redheaded girl trailed tearfully behind her brothers, clutching at her father's arm.

"It won't be long, and you'll be going too, Lils," Harry told her, looking at his daughter, worried. The wind rustled Lily's hair, and she turned her face to meet it, away from her father.

"Two years," answered Lily, with an air of sadness and a dry sob. "I want to go _now_!"

It was no secret, nor surprise to any of the Potters that they attracted a fair ammount of attention as they made their way to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. James poked his brother. "Albus, have you thought about what House you'll be in?"

Albus looked at his brother a moment, "No, not really." He hesitated. "What do you think?"

"Well," James pretended to ponder for a moment. "I think...you might be in...Slytherin!"

"I _won't! _I _won't _be in Slytherin!"

Ginny turned to the two, thoroughly aggrivated. "James," she snapped. "Give it a rest!"

"I only said he _might_ be," said James, grinning at his cleverness. "There's nothing wrong with that. He _might _be in Slyth -" But James stopped abruptly when he saw the wary look in his mother's eye. He took the trolley from his mother and, giving a cocky look to Albus, broke into a run into the barrier. Immediately, he vanished.

Albus felt his heart quicken and he turned to his parents. "You'll write to me, won't you?" Harry felt a sudden pang of worry. Had James been pestering his brother about this, too?

"Every day, if you want us to," Ginny reassured him.

"Not _every _day," Albus said quickly, his expression regaining some of its normal quality behind his mask of anxiety. "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James three times a wekk last year, remember?" Ginny pointed out.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, the family passed through the barrier. Albus flinched, but no collision followed. Lily's tears immediately dried as she stared about at the wonder of the spectacle around her. There were so many colors, owls, and wizards! She hardly ever saw so many wizards in one place. The whole platform was shrouded in white, pearly mist, into which James had already disappeared.

Albus peered through the mist as they made their way through the crowd. "Where are they?"

"We'll find them," Ginny said reassuringly.

They continued through the people, looking for the Weasleys, James, and Teddy. Of course, Teddy had graduated from Hogwarts the past year, but he had promised Albus that he'd say goodbye, which Albus had taken to heart. They all peered through the mist, but it was hard to make anything out in the din and indistinct clutter...

"I think that's them, Al," Ginny said suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn close.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding relieved. Rose, already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry. "I did. Hermoine didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," Hermoine said quickly. "I had complete faith in you."

Harry and Ron grabbed Albus's trunk and owl and lugged them onto the train. "As a matter of fact, I _did _have to Confund him," Ron whispered, "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that." Harry grinned in response, and opened his mouth to tell Ron about hid own driving troubles.

Lily and Hugo, back on the platform, began an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted in when they finally went to Hogwarts. "I think that Griffindor is the best," Lily was saying. "Of course, you're lucky. You just have this year to wait."

Hugo shrugged. "It'll come soon enough, Lils," he said. "And I think that they all sound great, except Slytherein, of course."

Ron approached them, looking at his son. "If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron said seriously. "but no pressure."

_"Ron!"_

Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," Hermoine and Ginny said simultaniously. They looked at each other and laughed, and Ron's comment was quickly forgotten, for all its implications and halarity.

Catching Harry's eye, Ron nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist. "Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. Then, louder, "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermoine, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," Ron said, ever wielding to his wife. Then quieter, just to Rose, he whispered, "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

"Hey!" she cried, pushing him playfully.

James reappeared suddenly out of the fog. He had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was bursting with news, his mind's eye flashing with the memory. "Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!"_

He gazed up at the adults, whose expressions had hardly changed. _"Our _Teddy!" he cried. _Teddy Lupin! _Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our _cousin! Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur's daughter! And I asked Teddy what he was doing -"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are _so _like Ron -"

"- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging _her!" James added, worried he had not made himself clear.

"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" Lily whispered, her heart lifting happily. She thought, to herself, that they would make a lovely couple - Victoire with her silvery blonde sheet of hair and slender frame, and Teddy...well, Teddy was an anamorphmagus, like his mother. His appearence changed every day or two. "Teddy would _really _be part of the family then!"

"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"

"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically, imagining running around with Teddy about the house. "I don't mind sharing a room with Al - Teddy could have my room!"

"No," said Harry firmly. "You and Al will share a oom only when I want the house demolished." He checked his watch. "It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him, feeling slightly regretful that her sons were leaving.

"Mum! I can't give a professor _love!"_

"But you _know_ Neville -"

James rolled his eyes. "Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him _love_..." Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus. "See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."

"I thought they were invisible? _You said they were invisible!"_

But James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then spring away up the corridor to find his friends, laughing all the way.

"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the carriages, you'll be going in the boats."

Ginny kissed Albus goodbye. "See you at Christmas."

"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."

"What if I'm in Slytherin?" The whisper was for his father alone, and Hary knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was.

Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Hary's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes. "Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving no Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But _just say -"_

" - then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blured outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus jumped into the carriage, and Ginny closed the dor behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turn toward Harry.

"Why are they all _staring?" _demanding Albus as he and Rose craned around to look at the other students.

"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me. I'm extreemely famous."

Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son and niece's thin faces, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was hard, watching his son glide away from him...

The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. THe train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny.

As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead. "I know he will."

The scar had not pained Harry for nineteen years. All was well. Well...he glanced at his remaining child, smiling dimly, looking exhausted, further down the pavillion, beside Hugo, Hermoine, and Ron. Well...nearly all was well. He put his arm around Ginny and walked to her to their daughter. "Hey, Lils," Harry said. "How you feeling?"

Lily smiled slightly, blinking heavily. "Tired."

"Want a ride?" Harry offered. When Lily agreed, he let her climb onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. When Harry stood, he felt for a moment that Lily might choke him, but the feeling passed quickly into tenderness for his daughter. How could he ever let her go to Hogwarts?

"Mum!" cried Lily from Harry's bac.

"Yes, Lily?"

"Can Aunt Hermoine, Uncle Ron, and Hugo come over for lunch? Please?"

Harry exchanged a glance with Ginny. "All right," he agreed. "but only lunch, okay? Then you have to rest." Lily muttered agreements, and the families gathered around each other, clutching their hands tightly.

"Ready, Lily, Hugo?" asked Ron. They both nodded. "1...2...3!" And, with that, there was a smart clap, and they disappeared.


	3. 2 At Pecan Groves

Lily swirled her spoon around in her bowl. Beside her, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny made polite conversation while Hugo rapidly spooned food into his mouth. "This is really good, Aunt Ginny!" he exclaimed.

Ginny smiled and thanked him. Lily managed a small smile and rubbed her temples. It felt like therre was something wriggleing about in her brain. Surpressing a moan, she remembered the horrid headache that she had had the past Tuesday. She had stayed in bed the whole day without speaking or eating, feeilng achey and hollow. Wednesday had been spent in a similar manner, though Lily was sure she could have gotten up. However, Healer Thames, the healer that had been specifically assigned to Lily's case, had insisted that Lily lay down again. She quailed from the idea of another two days of thus.

"Lily dear," intoned Ginny, "are you going to eat that or just spill it on yourself?"

Lily looked down and was embarassed to see the dripping, globby stains lining her sunshine yellow shirt. She felt heat rising in her face and shame sinking in her heart. _How odd, _she thought_, that they go in opposite directions. _"I...I'm sorry," she stuttered, lowering her head and not meeting the other's gazes.

"It's quite all right, dear," Ginny's voice was gentle and kind, but behind it hung a dark cloud of worry.

"Lay-ly, are you feeling quite all right?" asked Harry. He was worried too, Lily recognized.

Lily still didn't look up. "I'm fine," she answered quietly, unable to tell them that she was never completely find; that her definition of find was completely different from theirs.

"Perhaps we should call Healer Thames," Ginny suggested.

Harry was about to reply when Hermoine announced, "I think you just need a nap."

Lily bristled. "Naps are for babies." _Let them call Healer Thames!_

"Nonsense," Hermoine said briskly. "Rose and Victoire needed naps time to time when they were nine as well. Hugo still does sometimes."

"Mum!" Hugo cried, horrified.

"I'm nearly ten," Lily felt compelled to add.

Hermoine smiled. "And the naps will stop soon. However, for now... I think a nap will do you good." When Lily made a face, Hermoine laughed. "Oh, you're just like Rose. 'Every Rose has its thorn' we always say."

Lily looked desperately to her parents for support. "Go on," Harry said. "I think its a splendid idea." Lily's scowl deepened and her temples began a steady, almost gentle pulse. The room took on a strange tint of green. Lily turned to go to her room, feeling slightly betrayed by her family.

"Lily!" Ginny cried. "Wait." She scooped some biscuits onto a plate and handed them to her daughter, smiling. "They're chocolate pecan. You're favorite."

Lily smiled tightly, her mood improved by the gesture as she accepted the biscuits. She turned and walked slowly to her room, careful not to loose her balance on her way up the flight of stairs. As she entered the room, she let out a sigh. She placed the biscuits on the bedside table, and flung herself down on the bed.

The room itself was a beautiful, messy thing. Lily spent most of her time confined to it, and, as a result, she had decorated it lavishly. The walls were a pale blue, though you could hardly tell. Lily had plastered most all of it with pictures - some photos of family, some Chocolate Frog Cards, and some mediocre paintings that she, James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Victoire had made during some memorable hours when Lily had been confined to her room and one or more of them had come keep her company. The light oak furniture had been fingerpainted with flowers and butterflies, fish, and other animals during one such occasion. The white carpet was stained light blue, yellow, and peach. The ceiling was splattered with paint; a project that Harry had personally oversaw three summers ago.

The light, airy cutains were initially blue, but they, too had aquired stains throughout the nine years Lily had been alive. But it was not the curtains, but the view in the window beyond that was the interesting aspect of the room. The house itself was located on a high hill shourded with pecan trees, which was why the children had adopted it with the title 'Pecan Groves.' From Lily's window you could see all down into the valley below. From here you could catch a glimpse of the Burrow, where Lily's mother and uncles had grown up, and where her grandparents still lived. The Bird's Nest, where Hermoine and Ron lived, was not visible from this window, but was nearby as well. And, of course, Shell Cottage, where Fleur and Bill lived with Victoire, was far from here, by the coast.

And, though Lily was too tired to care to do so now, if one were to climb out of her window and reach their feet down, they would find a stable surface beneath them, an invisible balcony. It was also a project that Lily and Harry had undertaken when Ginny had refused to put a real balcony. It was Lily's secret hideaway, because the spell of invisibility reached all touching the balcony as well as itself.

One might have said the room was dirty and in desperate need of repair. Indeed, Harry and Ginny had tried to convince her to remodel it several times in the past. But Lily thought it was beautiful in its own, mishappen way. And so it stayed as it was.

Lily drew the stained curtains around her bed and lay with her head on the pillow a moment. She yawned. Hermoine was right - she _was_ tired. She drifted off a moment before returning to consciousness. The room, she found, was losing the green tint that had developed during lunch. She lay still a moment, not wanting to mess up the sense of peace that she now felt.

The door opened. Lily did not react. _It's probably just Mum coming to check on me again, _she thought. She closed her eyes and let out a well practiced snore.

"Lily?" the voice was not her mother's - or father's. Lily stopped the snore midway, and blinked. She didn't move in the slightest. "Lily?"

"Hugo?" she had meant to speak louder, but her voice was surprisingly hoarse. "Is that you?"

Her curtain shifted slightly and Hugo appeared, a small smile placed on his face. "I'm here." Lily smiled too, forgetting the tiredness, the headache, and the hoarseness. "I'm glad," she managed and met his eyes - amber, like hers.

"Look who I brought," Hugo smiled as he raised the small, sickly kitten with fur like snow. "Daffy!" Lily smiled and accepted the cat, who curled up on her chest. The cat looked nothing like a daffodil but it had been a name that both Lily and Rose had insisted upon. Another flower for the family, they had joked.

Daffodil was a kitten from their other cat, Yarn's, first (and only, so far) litter. Daffodil had almost died her first night, but Lily had snuck out and slept among the pecan trees with Yarn, Daffodil, and the other kittens. Loaning weak Daffodil some of her warmth, she had whispered, "We are alike, you and I; both sick, both young. But we'll make it through together, I promise." And that's where the Potters had found her the following morning - laying under a pecan tree with leaves in her hair and Daffodil curled in the crook of her arm.

Shortly after, Daffodil's three siblings died.

"Thank you," Lily said, petting Daffodil with her hand as the cat purred.

Hugo shrugged. "It's nothing." He paused and lowered his voice. "Are you...well enough for tonight?"

Lily bristled. "Of course."

Hugo immediately began backtracking. "I just thought that maybe you'd prefer..."

"A nap?" snapped Lily. "No way."

"Okay," Hugo grinned. "See you then." And then he disappeared in a whoosh of stained fabric.

Lily stayed as she was a moment an dthen slowly sat up, moving Daffy gently to her lap. She was aching, but not unbearably so. Careful not to disturb Daffodil, she retrieved the biscuits from the bedside table as well as a thick clump of papes hidden beneath it. Petting Daffodil absentmindedly, she took a biscuit and nibbled at it, her full attention bestowed upon the first of the papers. _It's an idea, nothing more,_ she reminded herself. But she still felt the tingle of exhilaration as she gazed at it.

_Once upon a time, _it began, _there were three witches whom good fortune failed to smile upon..._

Lily awoke hours later to a knock on her window. Daffy was purring softly, asleep at her side. Carefully, Lily gathered the papers and tucked them away. She sat up and gently pressed Daffodil onto her pillows. The thin cat's purring ebbed slightly, but she did not wake. Lily stood and quickly grabbed her emerald green cloak, wrapping it over her day clothes that she still wore. Slowly, she made her way across the floor to the window, where hugo's grinning face must have been, though she couldn't see it as he was standing on the balcony. Careful not to let the window creak, she swung it open and climbed out, instantly disappearing.

"Hullo," Hugo greeted her.

"Hullo," she replied, drawing the cloak nearer against the quickening wind. the invisible balcony felt cold beneath her feet. She hadn't quite figured out its surface. _Granite? _she wondered.

"So, you _are _feeling well enough?" Hugo checked.

"Of course," Lily responded. "Give me it." Hugo pushed the smooth handle towards her. Lily let her fingers close around it and a profound feeling of satisfaction filled her. "Let's go."

Hugo went first. He appeared in a flash of red as he quickly lowered himself to the ground. He landed with a soft thump. Lily went next, climbing onto the handle of the broom and dropping to the ground. Hugo grinned at her, relishing the moment of secracy they shared. Lily glanced up at the two windows above - hers and James's. Thankfully, her parents's room faced the front of the house.

Together, Hugo and Lily skimmed the brooms across the ground, shooting into the pecan trees. An owl hooted from a nearby tree. Lily peered up at it. It was Daedalus, the family owl. Lily stopped her broom with difficulty, and whispered, "Hullo, Daedalus. Fine night, eh? Care for a flight?" The tawney owl hooted indignantly, perhaps accusingly, ruffled his feathers, and took off, flying into the night.

"You don't think he'll tell on us, do you?" Hugo whispered from where he had stopped further ahead.

"No," Lilky answered, staring at where the owl had disappeaed. She shook herself and skimmed over the fallen leaves and broken branches to Hugo. "Let's go a bit further, okay?" Hugo grunted agreement and they continued.

Thus was a practice they had only just begun. Not a soul knew of it but the two and them, and now, it seemed, Daedalus. Lily hadn't breathed a word even to Daffodil, and she hardly dared think of it. At an early age, Lily had been foribd to fly on account of her "condition" as the family called it. Naturally, flying was all that Lily could think of. She had stared at the owls and eagles and sparrows, darting through the sky, and never wanted anything more in her life. She had pestered and pestered her family as often as she dared, but only now had she convinced someone - Hugo - to teach her.

When Lily was sure they were far enough from the house, she nodded to Hugo, who smiled. "Now let's have some fun." The two stopped their brooms and let them raise slowly, swatting the branches away from their faces. The night music seemed to slow in tempo, momentarily disturbed by the breaking of branches and the falling of pecans.

Then they were above the trees. The cresant moon smiled down at them; the stars twinkled merrily. Somewhere below, the cricket symphony resumed. An owl (not Daedalus, Lily was sure) hooted to announce their ascention. The warm lights of Pecan Groves were far off, and Lily could just glimpse the Bird's Nest's arching roof.

Lily stopped a moment to mentally assess herself. The base of her jaw was mildly warm to the touch - a symptom that she knew Healer Thames would have found extreemly interesting. She felt nothing that would impair her ability to fly.

Hugo was still rising, now several feet above her. Suddenly filled with giddy happiness, Lily laughed and shot up after him, barly managing not to fall. "Better," he complimented. "But you're still putting too much weight on your right side. Let's -"

"Let's race," Lily said suddenly. Hugo looked up at her, a twinkle in his eye that perfectly matched the stars far above. Hugo was adventurous. Lily felt the thrill of adventure in her, too, and she grinned. _I want to do something dangerous._

"All right," Hugo agreed enthusiastically. "Where to?"

Lily beamed. This was why she loved Hugo more than the rest. Of all the Potters and Weasleys, even the children, he was the only one that treated her like a normal person - not a china doll. Even James treated her gently. "The Nook," she answered.

"It's that way," Hugo pointed to a pecan tree that was especially tall. "Go!"

Lily and Hugo raced to the tree. Lily fumbled with the broom several times, not yet used to going at such extreeme speeds. Hugo stayed ahead of her, moving gracefully utop his broom. Lily was sure that he could already be at the Nook now, if he was trying, but he stayed just tantanizingly ahead of her. Fighting to keep her balance, Lily leaned forward and shot forward, fighting the urge to scream in exhileration. Hugo, too, accelerated, and soon they were both diving to the Nook...

They crashed into the branches of the trees, laughing and grasping their brooms. When their laughter died out, they looked at each other and began to laugh once again. Slowly, they made their way about the branches, and into the trunk of the tree, which was hollow. They laughed and laughed for a long time, forgetting the secracy of the night, and simply being happy. Finally, Lily sighed and sat down, leaning against the hard wood of the tree, and looking aobut.

The Nook had been hollowed by Ron, Harry, Hermoine, and Ginny for Teddy Lupin shortly after they all moved here. Of course, now that Teddy had moved out and was stricking out on his own in London, it was scarcely visited but for when Lily, Hugo, James, Albus, Rose, or Victoire wanted a place to think, a place to talk, or a place to laugh.

Hugo, too, sat with his back to the wood, staring at the holes through which pure moonlight flooded in. He sighed. This was a good place to be, he decided, a peaceful place.

"Hugo?" Lily's voice was small. Hugo looked over to her. Was she still feeling well? He hoped so - he couldn't imagine how he could get her back to Pecan Groves by himself.

"Yes?"

"I miss Albus and Rose," Lily sighed. Their loss felt fresh in her mind.

"And James and Victoire," Hugo agreed.

"Yes," Lily murmured, silently fearing next year, when she would be alone.

Hugo, knowing what she was thinking, quickly said, "We'll write to them tomorrow. One for each of them. And then they can write back and tell us all the news about Hogwarts - the professors, the ghosts, their friends..."

"I wish I could see it," sighed Lily. "I'm to be the last to."

"When I go," Hugo promised. "I'll have Mum get me a camera. And I'll take pictures of everything - _everthing _- and I'll send them all to you in a letter."

"Everything?" Lily yawned. "Do you promise?"

"I promise," Hugo answered. "And you can hang them on your wall, whatever room is left, anyway."

"What doesn't fit on the wall, I'll put on the ceiling," Lily answered, smiling sleepily. It had to be past midnight. "and I can look at you and the others while I fall asleep at night, and know that you'll be thinking of me as well."

Hugo smiled. "You know where they are right now?" Lily muttered something inchorent. "They're in the Great Hall, with its ceiling full of the same stars and the same moon above us. James and Victoire are sitting at the Gryffindor table, watching as Rose and Albus are being sorted."

Lily shifted slightly. "I wonder what houses they'll be in."

"Not Slytherin," Hugo reassured her.

"No," Lily agreed. "But that blonde bloke, what was his name...? Scorpius Malfoy, wasn't it? He looked Slytherin to me."

Hugo grunted agreement, and they fell silent, thoughts spirling into the sky and to Hogwarts Castle, where Rose, Albus, Victoire, and James were.


	4. 3 The Sorting Hat

Albus and Rose trembled as they waited. "Duncan, Riley!" called Headmistress McGonagall, motioning to the hat. A terrified-looking, brown-haired boy stepped forward and placed on the hat. The hat squirmed a moment, as though thinking, and then announced, "GRYFFINDOR!"The boy stood and scurried off to the Gryffindor table.

Albus imagined that he looked just like that boy - terrified. But he'd still managed to score Gryffindor. Albus could only hope that he'd be so lucky. Rose, however, was paying far more attention to the hat itself. _I wonder what spell the founders used to animate it..._

"Everetts, Emily!" A thin girl with mousy brown hair crept forward. It seemed the Sorting Hat would fall down to her shoulders, and it very near did, covering up to the tip of her nose. The hat considered only a moment before calling, "RAVENCLAW!"

Victoire sat at the Gryffindor table, cheering for Emily Everetts with the rest, slightly less enthusiastically as the Ravenclaws. The group of girls surrounding her clapped, though most looked bored with the ceremony, as this was their seventh time viewing it. Of course, Victoire's friends (rather, the girls that followed her about and mimicked her) were not too bright. Victoire herself was quite eager to watch the sorting, as her cousins were being sorted today. She glanced back at them, her silvery sheet of hair swinging with her head. They looked so young and worried! Oh, how she loved her cousins. When she was younger, they had been baby dolls to play with. Now she was much too young for that, but they all shared such wonderful secrets...

"Finnagen, Sam!" A boy with black hair walked to the Sorting Hat, appearing slightly less mortified than the rest. The hat hesitated a moment, and then called, "GRIFFINDOR!"

James sat only a little bit away, with his own group of friends. The boys around him were mostly second years, but a few were third years. And Riley Duncan and Sam Finnagen had joined them as well, drawn to the older boys like mice to cheese. Many kept glancing over to the (much older) girls sitting about Victoire. James was quite popular, which he considered his birthright as Harry's oldest child. Of course, it wasn't easy - carrying out Harry's legacy. It was quite demanding, as James had figured out quickly the past year. He glanced at Albus. Perhaps, if Albus managed to be sorted in Gryffindor, he could take some of the weight off of James's shoulders. And Rose as well.

"Harringson, Penny." A girl that had golden-sunshine hair and a mortified face, hurried to the hat and placed it on. "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose felt a sting of disbelief at this. The girl looked delicate as a leaf. Albus could not help but fidgeting. As much as he dreaded his turn at the hat, he wished it would hurry up and come. He wasn't sure how much waiting he could endure.

A girl named Madison Jerico was sorted into Hufflepuff along with a boy named Jordan Lennings. Then, Professor McGonagall called, "Malfoy, Scorpius." The hall's clamor quieted somewhat as those who had heard of the Malfoy's wealth and legacy quieted to listen. Blonde, proud Scorpius strode confidently to the hat and placed it confidently on his head. "SLYTHERIN!" it called.

_Well, _thought Albus, _no surprise there. _As the cheers rose from the Slytherin table, Albus found that he had an immediate dislike of Scorpius Malfoy. James, looking with narrowed eyes at the Slytherin student, immediately felt similarly. Rose found that she didn't really care about Scorpius, a reacting she found most surprising. Normally, she was concerned about everything. And, of course, Victoire recognized Scorpius, but what did it matter, really? This was her last year at Hogwarts. Why be worried about a little first year?

"Opry, Tammantha." A girl that looked to be a shadow itself strode to the stool. She didn't even have the hat properly on when it called, "SLYTHERIN!" Appearing pleased, she flipped a long lank of dark hair and strode to join Scorpius Malfoy and the other Slytherins.

The time seemed to be ticking away too quickly for Rose. With each moment, she tensed more. What if she was sorted in awful Slytherin. Suddenly repenting all of her bad doings, she feverently swore that she'd never disobey Hermoine or Ron again - or Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Grandpa and Grandma Weasley, Uncle George, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Percy, Uncle Bill, or even Aunt Fleur. And she'd always be as kind as she could to Albus, James, Lily, Hugo, and Victoire. Just don't let her get sorted in Slytherin!

Wren Parkinson was sorted in Hufflepuff. Dolores Preach was sorted in Ravenclaw. And then -

"Potter, Albus." The room's clatter of cheering and applause for Dolores Preach ended abruptly as the students stared at Harry's second child. Albus gulped and walked unsteadily toward the sorting hat sitting still on the stool. I looked innocent. He picked it up. It's smooth material was frayed. Grateful for a sturdy surface, he sat and placed the hat on his head. Relief spread through him as the hat covered his eyes and gave him a sense of peace and serenity.

"Albus Severus Potter," the hat's low voice said. "child of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Brother of James Sirius Potter. Ah, yes, you have Weasley blood. They are quite famous now, aren't they, for their legacy of being sorted into Gryffindor?"

_Gryffindor! _Albus agreed feverently in his mind. _Not Slytherin._

"Not Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat let out something that might have been a cackle. "and I thought your brother was the spitting image of your father!" Albus gawked. No one had ever said he was like his father when James was around. The Hat listened to the mess of Albus's thoughts for a moment more. "No," he finally agreed. "Not Slytherin. And not Ravenclaw. No... they would not help you..."

_Gryffendor, _Albus begged.

The hat considered. "I think you would do better in Hufflepuff." Sensing Albus's disappointment and indignance at these words, it added, "No, I am sure. Hufflepuff has hidden in the shadows too long. Cowards! Hmph. There are no cowards in Hogwarts. Cowards don't come. You will bring glory to Hufflepuff, I believe." And, before Albus could ponder these words, the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" to the awaiting crowd of students and professors.

The Hufflepuff house immediately let out a torrent of sound that even the ghosts shrunk from. Despite his disappointment, a smile rose to Albus's face at the warm welcome. He placed the hat back on the stool, and stepped towards the Hufflepuff table, his new home. He grinned as they slapped his back, and he ended up sitting beside three other Hufflepuff first years - Wren Parkinson, Madison Jerico, and Jordan Lennings. They all grinned at him, and he beamed back. Maybe being in Hufflepuff would be just like being in Gryffindor.

Gregor Ryans was sorted in Ravenclaw. Gertrude Sean was sorted in Hufflepuff. Albus cheered as loud as his house for Gertrude, who sat beside him, and beamed. Cristopher Stephenson was sorted in Slytherin. Hannah Thomas was sorted into Ravenclaw. Dean Theiner was sorted into Gryffindor. Then Rose was the last unsorted first year.

"Weasley, Rose." Rose held her head high, ignoring the looks she was given. Her family was so old, many of the students would hold grudges against her just for being a Weasley. Albus, James, and Lily were lucky. They carried their father's name and a completely different legacy. As the oldest in her family, she represented herself and Hugo right now, as well as any other children that Ron and Hermoine might ever have. She placed the hat upon her head with upmost dignaty.

"Rose Weasley," the Sorting Hat greeted her. "You're Hermoine Granger's daughter, aren't you? I can sense her brains at work in you...and Ron Weasley's spunk."

_I'm more like my mother, _Rose responded conversationally. _My brother, Hugo, is more like Dad._

"Ah, yes, I can tell, by your memories of him. As for you, I think that you belong in," this to the whole room, "RAVENCLAW!" The booming cheers of the Ravenclaw table made Rose abandon the hat immediately, curious as she was about it. She hurried to the clapping Ravenclaws, and took her place beside the other first years - Dolores Preach, Gregor Ryans, Hannah Tomas, Emily Everetts, and a few others.

Professor McGonagall motioned for Argus Filch, the caretaker, to remove the hat and stool, as the sorting was over. "Let us eat!" she called, and the students called their approval. Food of all sorts appeared before them, and both Albus and Rose could not help but stare. They had never seen such abundance before. Their fellow first years had similar reactions. Then they grinned at each other and dug in.

"What a shame," Eloise, one of Victoire's friends said, "that your relations aren't in Gryffindor."

"Yes," ageed Victoire, though she doubted Eloise cared. "it is." The rest of the girls clamored their opinions and Victoire barely surpressed a sigh. The girls that followed her were of all years, and some had more tiring personalities. Sometimes Victoire wished they would simply quiet down for just a moment and let her be.

James laughed with his friends, who hadn't commented much upon his cousin and brother's being in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. It was, he thought, better than Slytherin, but he would rather have had them in Gryffindor. With Albus in Hufflepuff, how would he be able to pester him anymore? Just in hallways, was the answer, and he found that rather depressing.

Once Albus had gotten over his enitial shock of the food and of being sorted into Hufflepuff, he began to introduce himself to the others, mainly those in his year. "I'm Albus," he said, sticking his hand out to one, whose name had escaped him. The boy was of dark complexion and obvious good humor.

"Jordan Lennings," he replied, shaking Albus's hand heartily. Then he gazed about the room in an almost dazed manner. "It is amazing here, isn't it?"

"Better than James ever described it," Albus agreed, and hastily added, "that's my brother, James," and pointed him out.

Jordan nodded. "Did you know... before you got the letter?"

"That I was a wizard?" Jordan nodded. "Well, I guess not, but we really kind of guessed. What about you? Are you muggle born?"

Jordan looked appaled. "Muggle?"

Albus realized suddenly that Jordan was really rather clueless. "I mean normal, none-magic people. Were you parents a witch or wizard?"

Jordan scratched his head. "No," he answered, "but I never knew my Mum."

Albus shrugged. "She may or may not have been, then." He let that settle in. "All the same, though, you're here, and that means that you're a wizard, no doubt about it." He took a deep drink of pumpkin juice. When he brought down the cup, he found another hand in his face. Blinking, he shook it.

"I'm Wren Parkinson," said the face on the other end of the hand. It had shaggy brown hair, and freckles.

"I'm -"

"Albus Potter, I know," Wren said quickly. "Is it true, then, that you're a _real _Potter?"

Albus's eyebrows came together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," said Wren, slower, "Are you really a child of Harry Potter?"

"Uh, yeah, I mean, of course," Albus said, confusion flooding him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Now Wren turned scarlet. "I only mean... wow. A Potter. I'm going to be sharing a dormitory with a Potter!" he beamed around at everyone like this was some sort of declaration. Albus's face turned redder.

Jordan held out his hand to Wren and introduced himself. Albus shot him a grateful look. He'd have to explain to Wren later that he didn't like attention being drawn to himself...

Rose, too, was introducing herself to he dorm mates as well. She immediately found Doloras Preach to be the sort that brags about herself endlessly. Hannah Tomas seemed nice enough, but quiet and reserved. Emily Everetts, however, in contrast to her earilier, timid and terrified appearence, now seemed outspoken, and, because of it, hallarious. She reminded Rose of an older, healthy version of Lily. And then she felt a pang of homesickness.

On the other side of the hall, Scorpius Malfoy was joking with the rest of the Slytherins. They readily made fun of Hugo Potter, for making Hufflepuff, by far the most pitiful house. And Rose Weasley, for making dorky Ravenclaw! Ha! Scorpius hung back only slightly, unwilling to pass judgement on people he had never met before. He knew that his father knew their parents, though how well he was blind to. He told himself quietly that he would have to meet them before he could say as awful things as they were saying. However, on the train, he had met Emily Everetts.

Inturrupting Tamantha Opry's vivid accounts about the look on Rose's face to Christopher Stevenson, he told his fellow first years about his encounter with Emily Everetts. "I was only minding my own buisness when she bursts in with her wand in her hand and says she wants to show me something. I want to kick her out, but I can't because she's already -"

Tamantha inturrupted him before he was even properly begun his story. "She's already what? Crying?"

"Not yet," he said, instantly thinking up a better story. "She didn't have anyone to sit with, and she wanted to sit with me. I said no, but she wouldn't go away. She got out chocolate frogs and tried to bribe me with them, but I was adament. Then," he stifled a laugh at the made-up picture in his mind's eye. "A frog, the tiniest I've ever seen, jumps up and climbs up her nose!"

There was an outbreak of snickers at the table. Scorpius joined in, feeling only slightly guilty. It wasn't as if Emily Everetts would ever know of this story, he reassured himself. When the laughter died, Tamantha asked, "Then did she run out crying?"

Feeling a surge of dislike for her, he answered, "Yes, she did." Tamantha nodded and returned to her food. Christopher Stephenson began an eager speech upon the mightiness of Slytherin, which Scorpius immediately tuned out. He heard enough of that from his father.

He glanced out at the other tables, full of laughter and merriment and food; it seemed like paradise. And, though the Slytherin table had the same food, it looked less delicious. Maybe the people around it were souring it, with their snickers and rudeness instead of merriment and laughter. Scorpius wished for an instant that he was at any of the other tables - even Hufflepuff. His father would never forgive him for being in Gryffindor... Maybe Ravenclaw. But it was done now - he had asked the hat for Slytherin, and it had given it to him.

When the feast, at last, was over, and yawns traveled about, McGonagall gave her speech. It was nothing rather magnificent, and it said nothing that anyone, even the first years, hadn't known already. Most were too full and too tired to pay it much mind. Then they all tramped out into the Great Hall, before the marble staircase, to their dormitories.

Perhaps they meant it to happen, perhaps it was subconsiously, or perhaps just fate meant it to be; Rose, James, Albus, and Victoire found themselves standing together just before they parted. They shared a few glances with each other, and then muttered their good nights before seperating to join their own Houses.


	5. 4 Prophecy

**QUICK NOTE: I introduce this (*) in the reading today. If you do not know what it means, it will be beside a word. To find further information about the word, simply scroll down to the bottom and look for the (*). Once one (*) has been used, the second will look like this (**) and so on. Thanks!**

Albus and Rose found Hogwarts quite as wonderful as James and Victoire had reassured them it was. Hogwarts seemed to ever hold its secrets, only giving them slowly, one by one, to its inhabitants. Rose was making fast friends with Emily Everetts, and the two soon held the top marks for its year. When they first had time to sneak off to the library, they swore they would never leave. When curfew drove them back to their common room, they did so taking as many books as they could carry. They sat reading as many as they could suffer while gazing out the high windows to the breathtaking view of the mountains.

The only thing that upset Emily and Rose was a nasty rumor circling around the school, claiming that Emily had had a chocolate frog up her nose while trying to flirt with Scorpius Malfoy. There were rumors that it had been started by Scorpius Malfoy. Emily was hysteric. "I just asked if I could sit there - nothing else - nothing!" Rose did her best to comfort her new friend, but silently, she swore revenge on Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus found Jordan Lennings to be the right sort of person. They quickly became to walk to classes, joke at meals, and struggle through homework together. Sometimes they spoke into the small, quiet hours of the morning before sleeping. Albus was quickly educating Jordan about the Wizarding World. Wren Parkinson, Albus was convinced, was different. His awe over Albus had not yet ceased, and he delighted in telling everyone that he was best friends with Albus. Albus found this practice, as well as Wren himself, completely annoying.

However, he and Jordan delighted in Hogwarts. Even as they struggled through classes, their enthusiasm and delight in magic never diminished - if anything, it grew. Though the two never scored as high of marks as Rose and Emily, they tried just as hard.

James had taken back to his popular life with ease. More than ever, it seemed, boys followed him around, trying to make themselves like James Sirius Potter. James had noticed that Albus avoided almost all of this crazy interaction and found him being eaten up by a bizarre emotion - jelousy. Though James knew that his popularity had been earned more than anything, and he was proud of that. However, the fact that Albus could walk through halls with only the minimum of whispering and stares, gave James a profound sense of longing.

James did well enough in school. He never scored as high of marks as Rose; never had the neverending passion that Albus posessed, but he managed. He was naturally bright, and he managed average marks without trying terribly hard. However, Herbology was an exception. Professor Longbottom was increasingly disappointed in him. James could only hope that he would fail to mention it when he went to Pecan Groves for dinner that coming weekend.

Victoire had similar problems to James with popularity. In contrast to James's popularity, which came from his being Harry's son and from his spectacular Quidditch skills (which he was soon to be putting to use on the Gryffindor Quidditch team), hers came mainly from her Veela blood. Dim and shallow as it may have been, her Veela blood acted the same way to the Hogwarts students as it did on all without it. They simply adored her. Though it was hard sometimes, to know that none of her friends liked her for _her, _she managed. It was a comfort, constantly, to know that there was always James, Lily, Albus, Rose, Hugo, and - she blused as she thought of it - Teddy, who knew who she really was, and were always there for her.

Each of them recieved a joint letter from Lily, and, through her, Hugo. Although Lily's vocabulary was splendid, it was obvious that someone, Teddy, maybe, had helped her write the letter. They all found it comforting to have a bit of home, of them, even in this new and delightful place called Hogwarts. It was composed as thus:

Victoire, James, Rose, and Albus,

I wanted to bring you greetings from The Enchanted Forest (a name that I found in a book that Teddy brought me. Itsn't it splendid?)! Everyone is well. Yarn grows bigger by the instant, and Aunt Hermoine says that she must be expecting more kittens. I do hope that she has better luck with this set. Although I adore her for giving me Daffy (our flower is still quite well, Rose), I think that she would do well with another set to care for. Daedalus has been off hunting constantly, and I had to wait a full day before I could find him to send this to you.

I cannot hold in the question any longer. How is Hogwarts, Rose and Albus? Is it all that Victoire, Teddy, and James promised? I hope it is - I might not be able to live with them if I found they lied. Of course, I say that with all possible warmth, Victoire and James, and Teddy who is, no doubt, reading this over my shoulder even as I write! Who are you friends, what houses are you in? Tell of the starry ceiling, and the talking portraits, and the staircases! What of Neville? Well, Professor Longbottom, if you will. Is the rumor true that Luna Lovegood was hired on? Mum sent an inquirey, but no answer has been recieved yet. I assure you that it is not just me asking, but Hugo, Teddy, Mother, Father, Uncles Ron, Bill, Charlie, George, and Percy, Aunts Hermoine and Fleur, and Grandpa and Grandma Weasley. The whole family is after answers! We won't be denied!

James, have you tried out for the Quidditch team yet? I know you'll make it - the only person that can beat you is Dad, and he's a Seeker, not a Keeper like you! I can only hold my breath for the day that I get my chance to lose to you! How are your friends? I suppose Xander has done something stupid again - hasn't he? He makes me laugh. How is Yip*?

Victioire, how are you? Are the girls being annoying again? Tell them to buzz off, from Lily, your highly contagious cousin. (Of course, Healer Thames has dropped that theroy. I am now completely and highly recommended to be as social as I like!) Are your classes terribly hard? They couldn't be harder, you know. You are a seventh year now. What is it like to rule the school? Or, at the least, the Gryffindor common room?

As for Teddy, as I'm sure you're pining for news of him, Victoire, he has been hired on by a mysterious benefactor. He refuses to say whom in case it doesn't work out, though I have a nagging suspicion that Uncle George has hired him on. After all, he may as well be a Weasley and share him birthright in the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Hugo, however, has another suspicion. He believes that Uncle Percy (or, as Hugo and I recently came up with, His High High High Minister) has hired him on as a under secratary or something of the like.

Speaking of his High High High Minister, he himself visited this past Thursday. Most of the family attended the meal - Charlie is still in Romania, of course, and couldn't make it. Uncle Percy was adament as ever about not revealing politics in the slightest during the meal, instead delighting in giving Uncle George more ideas for the joke shop. I think he is doing the best he can these days - as Minister of Magic, no less! He personally requested one of Yarn's kittens. He said to me, "Lily, dear, no need to call me when Yarn's blessed kittens arrive.

Well, I have nothing better to do than sit and wait for your answer, so make it hasty, won't you. I'll miss Daedalus desperately as I wait!

Love to you all,

Lily

They all answered in seperate letters, partially because they interacted with each other as little as possible, partially because they knew that Lily would find four letters more interesting than one. They all, first and foremost, sent inquiries after Lily's health, which she had failed to mention. Then they asked about Harry, Hermoine, Ron, and Ginny's jobs as Aurors. Had they found any more lurking, hiding Death Eaters? It was rare to find one, but that was the job of the Auror Department these days. Then they asked of Teddy (Victoire with an abashed smile) and Hugo, and the others.

And then they answered the questions. Victoire and James had reassured her that nothing had changed, and, though he was yet to try out, the Quidditch position of Keeper was James's. They described Neville as "quite as cheery as normal, though he seems happier than normal. Doubtless his love of teaching has something to do with it, but other rumor lurk. Is it true, we all wonder, that Professor Longbottom has met someone?" Lily dearly hoped that it was so. She had met Neville's parents on one occasion, when she had been stuck at St. Mungo's for days on end. Neville had been kind enough to persuade Healer Thames to let Lily have a brief visit. He was much more open with the subject of his parents, and proud of it as well.

Rose wrote that she was in Ravenclaw - _"a house for the smartest and wisest of them all - can you believe it, Lily? I, smarter and wiser than them all!" _and of Emily Everetts. _"Emily is truely a dear, and she reminds me a bit of you, Lilies, but not with your fiery personality. She's much more mild and cries at almost anything. Now that I truely think of it, perhaps your similarities are only that you are both much dear to me. I know you would adore her ... However, there is a horrid rumor running amuck about her, started, I suspect, by Scorpius Malfoy. I am quite angry with him, and I would thank you to send an order to Uncle George. I do not care what you order, but it shall, I am sure, be only the best. James has already agreed to help me with my pranks, and we eagerly await the package!"_

Albus consulted Lily about his worries about being in Hufflepuff, _"it really might be a disappointment to the family, as James has pointed out. Oh, Lily, tell them I am happy in Hufflepuff as I would have been in Gryffindor." _He also described Jordan as a good chap that would fit right in a the "Enchanted Forest." Of Wren Parkinson, _"He really is a git, but he means no harm. Putting up with him, Lils, is more difficult than you could imagine. I, surprising as it may be, feel sympaythy for James and Dad. Can you imagine everyone being on you like that?"_ Of course, Lily did not mention in her reply that she could not only imagine, but felt so daily, with the healers and family members obsessing over her condition.

And then, they all supplied Lily with the latest gossip about Hogwarts. _"Professor Trealwany has threatened to quit yet again," _Victoire wrote, _"but she won't; no family outside of us, poor thing. Hagrid, quite in contrast, hangs onto his job like a mother does her child. I think these were the jobs that most interested Professor Lovegood - that is, Luna, when she came to our doors."_ Albus continued the story,_"There isn't much certainty about where she worked before here, or why she decided to teach. I have heard stories of her being an Unspeakable at the Department of Mysteries." _James was the one to finally reveal her position, and it was one that had shocked the whole family : Defense Against the Dark Arts.

_"Luna, sorry, Professor Lovegood, really doesn't seem up to the task," _James had written. _"I remember enough about her to know that. She appears as she always did while visiting us - happy and mysterious... surely not serious enough to be the DADA (as it's now being refered to) teacher." _Rose's opinion was very different. _"While I have never had a DADA teacher before, and most certainly cannot fully judge her teaching abilities, I find her to be a wonderful teacher. I learn what I am supposed to very quickly in her class, and I enjoy telling her whatever more I can find out about the subject. In addition, she is also the Head of House for Ravenclaw, and for good meaning, I am sure. Did you know, Uncle Harry, that she reconstructed the Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw? She mentioned to me that this might interest you..."_

Many students scorned Luna's teaching style, which was not to learn by doing or by reading, but by conversation. She would lead class discussions that hardly ever got anywhere, but did establish a definite bond between teacher and student. She also insisted upon study time between herself and a single student once a week. She would laugh and joke with them, and connect every bit of the conversation to that week's subject. Each student left her office feeling slightly surprised that they could remember so much.

Rose found herself quite in awe of Professor Lovegood. She was so smart, and seemed to have an opinion about everything. However, she did have many beliefs that were not commonly accepted by the Wizarding Community - though Victoire, Albus, Rose, James, Lily, and Hugo were already quite familiar with this, having met Luna on several occasions beforehand. Rose scorned those beliefs as her mother had, but enjoyed the Professor's company despite their differences.

Lily consturcted a letter a few weeks later to her namesake (for she was, after all, Lily Luna Potter) asking after her, and expressing a want to see her. It was short and rather formal, but Lily felt it fit the mood. Only a few days later, she recieved a response that she would come for dinner in a few weeks, perhaps, but that she was rather busy at the moment. To appease Lily for the time, she enclosed a pair of Spectrospecs, as well as a list of its magical qualities enclosed, _"In addition, dear Lily, to its already marvelous qualities, I have added a few spells of my own. The Spectrospecs shall poke you when they sense danger. It's probably best you do not mention this to your parents, but I thought it may warn you before one of your spells. Oh, the marvelous things you learn in my position!"_

All seemed well with the Potter and Weasley families and their companions. A happily ever after, Lily thought of it. But, of course, there was a problem. This was Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, and the other's happily ever after, not Lily, Hugo, Victoire, James, Albus, Rose, and Teddy's. It was there turn to have a conflict.

And part of this conflict arose one evening when Lily was taking one of her many, long walks through the Pecan Groves. Though she knew that, doubtless, Healer Thames was watching with an eagle's eye from a second floor bedroom, Lily felt quite alone and peaceful. Daffodil was padding along beside her, and, for the moment, neither of them were tired. Lily ventured further than her family would have thought wise, and it was sitting in a pile of pecans that she found an old woman with many drapes, as it seemed, around her.

"Who...who are you?" her voice broke and she found herself backing away. Harry had told her of many insane Death Eaters roaming the country freely. Had she just stumbled upon one, so close to her home?

The woman did not answer, only stood and walked slowly towards the fleeing Lily, eyes glassy. "I...I said," Lily wasn't sure that the woman could hear her. "Who are you?" The woman did not answer, though Lily found her answer in another way; a tag hung out of one of the drapes, and upon it was fadely written, _Property of Professor Sybill Trealwany._

Lily looked at the old woman in surprise. So this was Trealwany? Lily had imagined her more menacing, not so ... sad and pitiful. But the old woman certainly was creepy, staring at her with blank alertness. "Lily Luna Potter," her voice was harsh and hoarse.

"Yes?" Lily breathed, her heart stopping. She realized suddenly that Trealwany was not speaking to her, but listing names.

"James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Victoire Weasley, Teddy Lupin ... Sons of heroes, followed and admired ... Daughters of heroes, followed and envied ... Orphan, alone with the many ... Ill, pitied though strong ... Followed though unknowing ... Death Eaters crowing ... When the snow falls, ... when heroes are gone ... they alone must face ... the heroes ememies ... and become the heroes themselves."

It was, Lily thought suddenly, a prophecy about her and the others. She felt a thrill of fear, and subconciously remembered the words. But Trealwany was not done.

"When the snow falls ... the lily must die ... the rose must make right what was once wrong ... victory must cry for its price ... and night and day must join. ... Then the dragon will strike ... and the broom will fail ... and all will be left to the last and the fearful. ... If he succeeds, all may be well ... if not, the snow will cling forever, to the lily's dead corpse."

Trealwany's head dropped to her chest as though sleeping and turned from stunned Lily. The girl could do nothing but watch as the professor and seer, Trealwany, who had just predicted her doom, walked away, as though sleeping, through the pecan trees.

* * *

><p>* Yip is the name of James's owl<p> 


	6. 5 Hanging Onto Autumn

_**NOTE: If you are reading this, please let me know because I don't feel like anyone is, and am getting discouraged.**_

Teddy Lupin glanced out of the gleaming windows to the brightly colored walkways of Diagon Alley. This time of year, he thought, Diagon Alley was particularly stunning because of the added glamor of the fiery leaves carpeting the paved walkways. The warm light warmed the windowed area of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Teddy sighed softly; he despised winter. SnowIf only autumn would never leave.

He saw his reflection quite clearly in the window. That morning, he had changed his appearence from brown haired and brown eyed to the lively magenta colors that were privy to the WWW. With the high color of the magenta robes and his initial height, he had looked the part of a vampire. Quite stricken with surprise, he changed the structure of his face and shoulders as well as his height to make him seem more familiar and kind. The final product was much more satisfactory. He chuckled as he thought of what his "cousins" (the Potter and Weasley children were not, after all, his blood relatives, but were in all other senses) would think if they saw him this way. He laughed at the thought of his smiling magenta face pasted on Lily's wall with all the others. He promised himself that he'd send her a picture later.

"Teddy?" Teddy jolted back into the present at the sound of George's voice. "Ready to open shop?" Teddy turned to see George, looking pleasent as ever, yawning in his bright robes.

"Of course," Teddy answered, smoothing his robes. "Where are Verity and the other girls?"

"Ah," George winked mischieviously. "Taken a liking to my employees, are you?" Teddy was sure that whatever part of him wasn't already magenta now was. George laughed a long while before letting off. "Ah, of course not, Teddy. We all know how devoted you are to Victoire." Teddy turned his face away, feeling embarrised. "Come now," George said, "Let's be frank with each other. You came to me asking for a job, but without me telling anyone else in the family. There is more to this than proving you can take care of yourself, isn't it?"

Teddy sighed and gazed at his "uncle." "You're right," he admitted. "It's not about proving myself. It's about ... Victoire."

George grinned. "I used to have my own share of romance. I still do, occasionally. I know love when I see how. How long have you and Victoire been together?"

Teddy, embarrised, replied, "Three years now," he said. "But now she's at Hogwarts without me, and I feel like we're growing apart."

"Have you written to her?" Teddy replied that he had not. "Well, that's your problem. Girls like you to make the move, to show them that you care. Write to her." He paused, studying Teddy's magenta face. "So why are you getting a job?"

"I..." Teddy looked to his shoes. "I want to get the money and the means to support her. I want ... I want to ask her to marry me."

George let out a low whistle. "You'll need a house and land and clothing and furniture and silverware and ... are you sure, Teddy? Marriage is a big step, you know."

"I love her," he said firmly. "and she loves me. And ..." his tone turned pleading. "she's part veela, Uncle George. That means nothing to me, but it means a lot to other boys. The thought of her being alone at Hogwarts, without me, and with all of them sickens me. What if something were to happen...?"

George sighed in sympathy. "Bill had the same worries when he married Fleur. But remember, Teddy: If she really loves you, it won't matter if you are married or not."

"I know," Teddy said. "but I'm still decided. I want to ask her to marry me by this time next year."

George sighed once again, and clamped his hand upon Teddy's shoulder. "You're promoted, then."

Teddy gazed at George, startled. "What?"

George smiled. "You're co-owner." he waved off Teddy's protests and thanks. "It's nothing. I've needed a new co-owner since Fred died. I've considered many of the employees, including Verity, but it seemed only right to take a Weasley on. And," he smiled. "you're as good as a Weasley as us all, aren't you?" He laughed and ruffled Teddy's magenta hair. "I like the get-up, by the way. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>At that moment, at Hogwarts, Scorpius Malfoy was walking to the Great Hall with Christopher Stephenson and Tamatha Orpy. "I hear that Emily Everetts girl has been crying everytime she hears people talking about her," Tamantha snickered horribly.<p>

"Yeah," agreed Christopher. "Everyone's talking about it - even the seventh years! Scorpius, you've started your first real piece of gossip!" He snickered. "First of many, I imagine." Scorpius did not reply. He felt immensely guilty about spreading rumors about Emily. He was acutely aware of the nasty looks that her friend, the red-haired Weasley - Rose gave him, and that he fully deserved it.

He wondered often how he could make it up to her. A few days ago, on Wednesday (today was Saturday), he had cornered her and Rose in an empty corridor. Rose had been quite hostile to him. "It's okay," he had reassured her, turning to Emily. "I just wanted to say that ... I'm really sorry. I completely understand if you hate me."

He stood there a moment, looking at Emily. It was the first time he had actually been able to get a good look at her. In this light, she looked quite different than normal. Her lank brown hair appeared sleek and shiny. Her eyes sparkled more as she looked up at him, her eyes only shining with the slightest of tears. She looked ... beautiful.

"You," she said slowly. "are a jerk unworthy of bearing the name human. You should stay away from me and hang out with your jerk Slytherin buddies. Never, ever speak to me again." And then she walked away, sobbing and sniffling, Rose close behind.

Scorpius was devestated. He couldn't think of anything but Emily. She floated tantanizingly in front of him whenever he closed his eyes, reminding him of his horrible mistake. Talking to Tamantha and Christopher about her was pure torture. But, by now, they had changed the topic.

"I personally come from a very rich family from Switzerland," Tamatha was boasting. "One day, I'll be married to a wealthy man and have not a care in the world," she snickered, "unlike many of the girls here."

"I'll go into pawning like my father," Christopher was commenting. "We're one of the few people that still deal with dark materials." They both turned to Scorpius. "What about you, Scorpius?"

"I...um..." Scorpius felt uncomfortable.

"He'll be a politician like his father," Tamantha said shortly. "and be just as rich." Scorpius squirmed slightly. Draco seemed to have similar ideas to this about Scorpius's future, but Scorpius wasn't so sure. He didn't quite fancy the life of a politician. But, he didn't have any other ideas, so he might as well. He muttered agreements, and gazed to the Ravenclaw table at Emily.

Victoire, across the hall, was stoking the feathers of her owl, Rue, thoughtfully. Attatched was another note from Lily, containing tidings from home, but nothing from Teddy. Lily, knowing her anxiousness to know of him, had told her all she knew of him, but it wasn't enough. Victoire wanted news from him. She wanted Teddy to tell her of his mysterious new job. She wanted to be with him again. It hurt so much that her heart ached.

James was wriggling uncomfortably in his seat. Today was the day of his Quidditch tryouts. All around him, members of the Quidditch team were wishing him luck. James knew that his popularity would help him get on the team, and that he was already an exeptional Quidditch player, but he still couldn't help but be nervous.

He didn't eat much breakfast, and made his way with the crowd to the Quidditch pitch. He departed with a nervous laugh from his group of followers as they entered the pitch, and he the dressing rooms. He dressed and took his broom into the center of the Quidditch pitch silently, something fluttering nervously into his stomach, and his head filling with air.

Rose and Emily sat on a tier, watching James get onto the broom. "So that's your cousin?" Emily asked, quite cheery since Scorpius was nowhere to be seen, and the taunts gone as well.

"Yes," answered Rose, gazing at James's worried face with concern. He was hardly ever nervous - especially when it came to Quidditch.

Emily let out a low whistle. "He's cute."

Rose laughed nervously. "Don't even think about it," she said. "That's too wierd." Emily laughed too, and they were still giggling when Albus and Jordan walked up.

"Hello, ladies," Jordan bowed low, smiling slightly. Emily giggled again.

"Fine morning," Albus said, sitting beside Rose. Emily leaned over, and whispered, "you're other cousin and his friend aren't too bad looking, either." Rose laughed, only because she was sure that Emily was joking.

Their attention turned to the ground below as the small people on brooms lined up and flew slowly upward, beginning laps. James was doing fairly well, and with each lap, his confidence was gaining. He could do this. He was James Sirius Potter. Harry's son.

Albus smiled as he watched his brother zooming around the pitch, distancing many of the others, even the older ones, quickly. James was really meant to play the sport, he thought. A nagging thread of thought pestered, _You don't have anything like that, _but Albus pushed it away. This was James's moment, not his.

There was a flash of white-blonde in the edge of Ablus's vision, and he turned to see Scorpius Malfoy. The Slytherin first year was gazing out at the Quidditch pitch with a look of interest, as though thinking of how he might one day play here. Though Albus had no grudge against Scorpius, it was obvious from their posture and looks of fury on their faces, that Emily and Rose did. Scorpius glanced down at them once, nodded to them, and returned his attention to the pitch.

James was among the first to finish the 89 laps. Finished before him were two big blokes in their fifth year. James gulped slightly, and turned to watch the others land.

The captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Reece Yore, was looking at him as the others landed. She pushed her bangs back slightly and she considered them all. "All right," she said. "Everyone who finished in the first five can keep on. Sorry, everyone else." She watched the group, grumbling and windswept, head off, and then turned to the fifth years, James, and two girls in their fourth or fifth years. "You'll block the posts, now," she said, motioning to where the three players with Quaffles were waiting to throw them. "Five will be thrown, whoever blocks the most gets in."

James lined up with the others, in order of seniority, which meant that he was last. One of the fifth years flew up, and waited before the posts, eyes narrowed as a Chaser held the Quaffle carefully. The Chaser threw the Quaffle, and the fifth year dived to catch it. James's heart sank when he caught 4 of 5. The other fifth year matched the score. One of the girls got a three out of five and the other only got two. James, his heart thumping, flew up last.

The first chaser met his eyes, eyes narrowed as he considered where to throw the Quaffle. James watched him carefully, and dived to meet the Quaffle the moment it left his hands, anticipating exactly where it would go. The crowd applauded, Rose and Albus foremost among them. James hardly heard them, already focusing on the next Chaser. She tried to fake that she was throwing it the opposite direction, but James, too, anticipated this, and caught the Quaffle. And the next. And the next.

Then the last Quaffle. The Chaser was tense, looking at James in the same calculating way that James was her. For a moment, they only stared at each other. Then, suddenly, she threw the Quaffle. James dashed for it. It was touching his fingertips, slipping ... He had it! He had gotton them all! He had made the team! Rose, Albus, and the others screamed in approval for James, and James, beaming, flew down to shake hands with Yore.

"Well met, Potter," she told him, clasping his hand tightly. "Welcome to the team. Practice is at six on Thursday and Monday nights."

"Thanks," he smiled. "I'll be there."

* * *

><p>Lily stared at the curtains of her bed. Her heart ached from fear and sadness, and her eyes were red from crying. She had spent the days since hearing the prophecy in constant terror of death. She couldn't die. She simply couldn't. She was too young, and she had spent so much time fighting to simply loose like that ... But autumn was fast leaving, and winter approaching. Her time was running out. She let out another sob for moments lost, suddenly precious.<p>

Harry and the others worried about Lily constantly. It wasn't like her to stay secluded; in fact, she hated being forced to be. Healer Thames said that it may have been the curse, now acting upon hysterics. Lily doubted that this was true, but it was a possibility. The thought of the curse learning to control her emotions, though, terrified her almost as much as the thought of dying.

Hugo was the only person that Lily let sit with her constantly. He stayed with her, sometimes painting with her, or sitting on her bed, or talking on a chair beside her. They hadn't gone out on their brooms ever since the prophecy came, but Hugo didn't really mind. He could tell something was bothering Lily, maybe the curse, maybe not. But he, like the rest of the family, had come to regard Lily delicately, as though she were younger than she already was, and so he didn't mind the wait, maybe even was glad for it.

But one day he did ask her what was wrong. Lily, wiping her eyes, looked at him a moment, and then silently pulled out a paper, and shoved it into his lap. Hugo gazed down at it, and read the prophecy that Lily had so carefully recorded, eyes wide and heard pounding. When he had read it several times through, he looked up. "What is this?"

Lily, tearfully, told him about how Trealwany had given her the prophecy. Hugo listened with wide eyes, disbelieving. But the fear in Lily's voice convinced him of her truthfulness. When she was done, she collapsed on her pillows, sobbing with renewed vigour. Hugo stared. He knew that he should have gone to comfort her, but he was in such shock that he knew that he needed to be alone. He exited the room quickly, silently, like a ghost, mounted his broom, and flew off to the Nook.

Lily watched him from her window, blankets wrapped around her tightly. Drying her tears, she sat back down on her bed and picked up the papers stored carefully away. _Once, there were three witches whom fortune failed to smile upon ... _she picked up her quill, chewed on the end of it thoughtfully as she had seen her Aunt Hermoine do when writing speeches for house elf rights, and added, _The first was Lily. She was wasted away from a disease that no one could cure, that no one knew of. Lily, the flower of the dead and dying, Lily, the girl who was surviving. She should have died long ago. She was told that she would soon die, and she despaired. But she wouldn't, she decided. She would keep going. That was who she was._

And, not for the first time, she fell asleep with the parchment in her hand, and tears in her hair.


	7. 6 Snow Falls

_**NOTE: I am back, for the time being. Inspiration has hit me again, and so long as it holds, I shall write. When the Snow Falls also has a new, beautiful cover.**_

Much to the anxiety of Lily and Hugo, winter rolled in not long after with its cold bustle and silent fear. The first snow was on the darkest night either could imagine. Hugo and Lily were frozen statues that night, listening to the howling wind with leaden hearts. But, when it stopped, and Hugo rushed to Pecan Groves with the sunrise, Lily was fine - scared breathless, but alive.

The second snow had much the same effect. Their reletives were very concerned about Lily and Hugo's actions, but both refused to speak to their parents about what was causing them to act in this manner. After the fifth snow (they was keeping very careful track), Lily emerged from her room for the first time in weeks, Daffodil at her side. Though she did not say it to another soul, she explained to Hugo, "Why waste what time I may have?" When she said this, Hugo left the room again, tears welling in his eyes.

Hugo himself was taking the news of the prophecy almost as badly as Lily was. Hugo was a man of action. He simply could not accept the fact that Lily would die when the snow fell. He simiply could not live with the thought that he could not help. He also could not stand this helpless waiting. He felt the need to tell someone else about the prophecy, but he obeyed Lily's wishes, and stayed silent.

Teddy and George closed shop for the day when Victoire, James, Albus, and Rose came home from Hogwarts. The day was a happy one, and everyone was gay with good will, not a worry in their head, but for Hugo and Lily. Victoire, especially, was happy to see Teddy well and happy, before her. They snogged in front of the whole family until James, half-joking, told them to get a room. Later, Teddy told her all about working in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, though he held back from telling her about proposing to her. He wanted to have at least a home begun before he did that.

Lily suffered a bout of queasiness that day, but it passed quickly. All the same, dreadful Healer Thames insisted that she spend the remainder of the day in bed. However, this was not nearly as loansome and dreadful as normal. She kept Rose and Albus in her room constantly, perstering them with questions about Hogwarts. At one point, Rose, Hugo, Albus, James, Teddy, and Victoire were all lounging in Lily's spacious room, talking and joking, just like the old days, while snow whirled and howled outside.

Dinner, too, was extended into Lily's room. Hermoine managed to magic the tables and dinnerware into her room, as well as the food. Lily ate in bed, with all of her relatives, including her grandparents, crowded in her room. "Aunt Hermoine?" Lily asked halfway through the meal. Hermoine looked up, her bushy hair pulled back slightly. "When are Grandma and Grandpa Granger getting here?"

Hermoine smiled at these words. Though Lily wasn't technically her parent's granddaughter, she still referred to them as though she was. Her parents enjoyed visiting them very much, and delighted in the children telling them all they could about magic. They always recieved extravagent gifts from the children, often relating to dentistry, which was their profession. "Next week," she answered, smiling.

"When will we go shopping, Mum?" Albus asked Ginny eagerly.

Ginny laughed. "I suppose we may tomorrow, Albus," she answered, shaking her head as Albus began to elaborately describe what he hoped the family would purchase for him.

Lily went back to questioning Rose about Hogwarts. "And Emily - how is she?"

"Fine, I guess," Rose shrugged. "At least, she was this morning. She's still taking the rumor pretty hard. Scorpius must have no heart _and_ no brain to do something like that." Rose was so angry, she clenched her fists and screwed her face up into a scowl. Her fiery hair seemed to light up with this rage, and her face seemed to be trying to compete with the hair to be the brightest red.

"Are you sure that it _was _Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily asked as she began to gouge herself upon a piece of turkey.

"Positive," Rose nodded. "He said so himself."

Lily stopped with her fork halfway to her mouth. "He did?"

"When he apologized, yes," Rose said reluctantly.

Lily's eyes narrowed even more. "He did ... ?" Rose nodded rather than answered, and attacked her own turkey with renewed vigor. Lily gazed at her curiously for a moment. Scorpius had apologized ... ? From everything that Rose had told her about Scorpius, she had quickly assumed that he was just like his fahter - a big-headed pig that didn't care for anything but himself. But she didn't think that that Scorpius, or Draco Malfoy, would apologize for something that they did wrong. Intrigued, she tried to ask Rose more about Scorpius, but Rose refused to speak about him more.

James was babbling to his father about his position on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. James's first match had gone well. He had let only four Quaffles into the rings, and Gryffindor had won by fourty. Harry was unable to hide his pride for his son, beaming as he told his son about his on first match. "I nearly swallowed it," Harry confessed. "it sort of forced itself out of my throat."

"Would you have still won, then, if you had swallowed it?" Mr. Granger asked. He had been recently explained the game by a very willing James, but was still unfamiliar with it, as he was a Muggle. "Would there have been a point penalty, or a new Snitch let loose?"

Harry and James considered this for a moment. "I don't think so," James decided. "the Snitch would have still been in the possession of the Seeker, and the rulebook says, 'Once the Seeker is in possession of the Snitch, the game is ended.'" Satisfied with this explanation, Mr. Granger nodded, and turned to the conversation Hermoine was having with her mother.

"Rose's marks are the best in her class." Hermoine was beaming. "Her and her friend, Emily, are the brightest in the school. Luna and Neville have both sent me owls telling how bright she is. They are already suggesting careers in the Ministry, perhaps to follow her Uncle Percy." Percy was not in the room, in fact, still doing his duties as the Minister of Magic. He would come to the family for Christmas Eve night and Christmas morning.

Victoire was holding Teddy's hand under the table, reassuring her parents that Hogwarts was just fine. Her work was harder than last year, but not unbearably. Fleur, who had never been very talented in any class but Charms, told her daughter not to worry much about her marks. Then, as though she could not hold it in much longer, she addmitted, "I recently heard from some old Beaubaton friends that the Triwizard Tournament may be started again, now that He Who Must Not Be Named is truely gone."

Ron looked over, looking interested. "Eh? Well, that's news to me. I wonder how Percy will take it. He was never much fond of Games and such. But the Tournament being reinstated in the schools ... It really did bring bonds between the students. I remember that. It worked its purpose." He trailed off, musing.

Fleur smiled, nudging Bill affectionately. "Yes, without the Tournament, I may never have settled in England and met you."

Victoire smiled at her family. If the Tournament had been this year, would she have put her name in the goblet? She was of the age to, and her mother had been a champion. She was an accomplished witch, after all. What would Teddy have said, if she had volunteered for the Tournament, and if she had been picked?

She glanced at Harry, then to his eldest child, James. Harry was the youngest and most unwilling Triwizard champion ever - the Triwizard victor, in fact. If the rumors her mother had heard were true, James would have his shot at being the champion for Hogwarts. And, knowing her cousin, he would try for the spot. Would the goblet pick him? And, if it did, would James survive the trials afterwards?

* * *

><p>The next few days were a bustle of carols and present buying. Lily was impatient throughout all of it, staring at the windows anxiously, almost impulsively now, for snow. Never before had she and Hugo prayed for a Christmas with no snow. The snow came though, and Lily's conditions did not become any more severe than usual. In fact, Healer Thames announced that the Yule spirit seemed to be doing some good for her.<p>

Healer Thames left for her own Christmas celebrations the day before Christmas Eve, making Lily swear to send an owl of any conditions that may arise in her absence. "There's no need to be foolish about this," Healer Thames scolded her. "no need to backtrack after all the progress we've made just because its Christmas." It was in that moment that Lily realized that her Healer believed she could be healed. Lily knew it could not be - that the sickness would make her die when the snow fell, but she felt great affection for the Healer anyway. Healer Thames left laden with toffees that the family had made together.

The moment Healer Thames was gone, Lily knew that she had as much freedom that she ever would. She rounded up the cousins (including Teddy), and organized a "walk through the forest." The cousins all knew that they were headed to the Nook, though they didn't tell the adults. If they knew their children were headed so far from home, they would surely have come along.

As no one but Hugo knew that Lily could now ride a broomstick, they walked the long trail to the Nook. Laughter accomponied them like a shadow, and they teased each other to no end, like cousins should. When they arrived at the nook, snow was all in their hair, and their cheeks were rosy with cold and laughter. They sat huddled together on the ground of the hollow tree, blankets wrapped around them. They talked like they had always been able to together. Rose confessed her worry for her friend, Emily, and Albus his embarrisment at the attention his classmates gave him. James worried to his cousins that he wasn't the best choice for the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They reassured each other, recouted old times, and laughed.

Lily had to leave the tree once, running into the darkness. There, she retched, wiping her mouth on the old hankerchief she always kept with her. Hugo's voice came to her, "You're all right, aren't you?"

She turned, putting a smile on her face. "Never better, really." She paused, staring at her cousin. "It's so nice - being together again. I .. I've missed them all so much." She was thinking, again, of next year, when she would be alone. As if sensing this, Hugo embraced her, despite the fact that they were feet from her regurgitated dinner.

"I'd never abandon you, Lils," he promised. "None of us would."

"I know," she whispered. Then, "Let's go back, though. I don't want to miss a moment." And, holding hands like siblings, they returned to the hollow tree where their cousins, their kinsmen and best friends, waited for them.


End file.
